


[podfic] Two Turtledoves (and a Partridge in a Pear Tree)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of laulan's fic "Two Turtledoves (and a Partridge in a Pear Tree)."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> “J2 non-AU, for ladyrhyanne for spn_j2_xmas. This is a modified version of her prompt for J2 kidfic and Christmas. <i>Jared is surprised to figure out that Jensen is just as excited to prepare for Christmas (buying the tree, gift shopping, decorating the house, etc) as their kid is for Christmas morning.</i>”</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:52:31</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Two Turtledoves (and a Partridge in a Pear Tree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Turtledoves (and a Partridge in a Pear Tree)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165742) by laulan. 



**Story:** [Two Turtledoves (and a Partridge in a Pear Tree)](http://laulan.livejournal.com/51457.html)  
 **Author:** laulan   
**Reader:** applegeuse   
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** “J2 non-AU, for ladyrhyanne for spn_j2_xmas. This is a modified version of her prompt for J2 kidfic and Christmas. _Jared is surprised to figure out that Jensen is just as excited to prepare for Christmas (buying the tree, gift shopping, decorating the house, etc) as their kid is for Christmas morning._ ”  
 **Length:** 00:52:31

 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for reenajenkins for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Two%20Turtledoves/Two%20Turtledoves%20\(and%20a%20Partridge%20in%20a%20Pear%20Tree\).mp3) (48.5 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Two%20Turtledoves/01%20Two%20Turtledoves%20\(and%20a%20Partridge%20in%20a%20Pear%20Tree\).m4b) (25.8 MB)

**Stream it here:**   


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
